Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to cable distribution and, more particularly, to fiber-optic cable distribution system.
Description of Related Art
Optical fiber-based systems are playing a larger role in data communications as customer demand for data capacity increases. For example, fiber-to-the-premises (FTTX) systems permit direct optical connections to the home or other premises, thereby providing greater access to data at the premises. Consequently, there are ongoing efforts to improve FTTX systems as customer demands for data continue to increase.